


Tone Deaf

by shinyspinda



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, FUCKKKK DUDE ITS 6 AM NOW WHAT AM I DOING ENJOY, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Triangles, M/M, Music, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smoking, Soulmates, Stupid I know, not beta’d or deeply edited we make mistakes like kings., probably predictable as hell, this is so cheesy but im just soft bro, ugetsu might be a little ooc but im dumb as all fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyspinda/pseuds/shinyspinda
Summary: Kaji had thought he met his soulmate, Ugetsu, as soon as he began to hear the music. Maybe not.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu, Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, but its angtsy and not endgame sorry
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Crimson & Clover / I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a soulmate AU where as soon as you meet your soulmate, you can finally hear music! It's def been done before but I thought it was fitting for Given... sorry for any future angst :)
> 
> i wrote this in a fit of inspiration at 4 am during an all-nighter so know i do not know how long it will be until an update and yes it is most likely not coherent

Ugetsu was, at first, planned to be yet another nameless fling, another notch in the headboard of Kaji’s life. The two had met online on a random hookup site. Of course, before meeting, Kaji had enough sense to get to know the guy. The guy was cool enough, and Kaji considered their personalities compatible enough for a one night stand. Ugetsu’s sharpness matched his, almost conflictingly, their shared snark pushing each other's boundaries back and forth in a way that excited the blonde, even if it had only been over text. 

They agreed to meet in a local cafe that was a midpoint between their apartments. Of course, they could have just met at Ugetsu’s, but Kaji was not quite fond of getting kidnapped and tied up in a near-stranger’s basement. It had at first surprised Kaji. Most of the time, he and his hookups met at bars throughout town, and Kaji had become quite familiar with every single one. Also, it seemed strange to him for a place like the cafe Ugetsu had described to be open past eight. Maybe it made enough money to stay open that late, Kaji thought. 

The little bell on the door rang melodically as Kaji entered, though he didn’t hear it, of course. He knew it made a sound, but not one he could describe. The place was quaint, soft lighting filling the single room, a bit crammed with small, round tables, but not so much that it was uncomfortable. He looked around the room, checking to see if Ugetsu had maybe found a table before him. Besides an old man alone at a table, and a barista wiping a counter, it seemed rather empty. Kaji was used to being early. He took a seat at an empty booth for two, and rattled his nails on the wood while staring at the orders listed on a menu near the front of the cafe. Affordable, Kaji thought. 

The bell made the unrecognizable sound again as a lanky black-haired boy entered the cafe. He was slouched, his hair slightly unkempt, as if he had just gotten out of bed. Despite this, his clothes were stylish, and without any noticeable wrinkles, stains, or any fingers pointing towards the man not caring about his appearance. Well-groomed, yet extremely casual. Kaji recognized him as Ugetsu, and flagged him over with a hand motion. Ugetsu smirked, cat-like, as he scooted into the booth and held out a palm to Kaji in greeting. 

“I’m not sure why you wanted to take me on a date first,” Ugetsu asked, averting his eyes to look around the cafe, “I invited you to my apartment. Why the formality?” He chuckled playfully.

Kaji knew this was most likely just one of Ugetsu’s teases, similar to the ones that he would send over the website they met. However, the blonde raised a brow in challenge anyway. 

“I wanted to experience some sentimentality before I get killed by a stranger or something,” Kaji rolled his eyes, “Does a little coffee date get in the way of you tying me up and leaving me in your basement?” While the joke was a bit dark for a first date, it didn’t make either party uncomfortable. Ugetsu laughed, and cracked his knuckles, already having a smartass response prepared on his tongue. However, the barista that Kaji had taken notice to earlier was making his way to their table. 

The man’s hair was tied loosely into a ponytail that sat on his shoulder, and sweat was forming on his forehead. Though, when he stood in front of the couple’s table with his little notepad, he still smiled. He pulled a pencil out of his apron, and cleared his throat. 

“Sorry for the wait,” he started, laughing nervously and tilting his head to the side, fingers forking through the loose bangs hanging on the side of his face, tucking them behind his ear. “My uh- my coworker just uh... left a big mess behind the counter before his shift ended. It’s not busy now, but I wanted to close for the night without leaving a mess uh- sorry.” He was blushing, just a bit.

Kaji and Ugetsu nodded understandingly, not that inconvenience by the short wait. Kaji rolled his shoulders, and his eyes met with the barista. “Literally don’t worry about it. I needed the time anyway,” he reassured casually. The older man relaxed a bit, and smoothed the notepad. Kaji caught a quick glimpse of his name tag. The name Haruki was kind of feminine, he thought. 

Haruki took both of their orders before leaving to collect the tip from the table of the old man, who had now left, and then behind the counter to make their drinks. Ugetsu cleared his throat, and returned his gaze to Kaji. He seemed a bit nervous, perhaps, despite his cool appearance. 

“I apologize if I am not very comfortable with this whole hooking up thing, Akihiko, like you seem to be, at least. This isn’t very normal for me.” Ugetsu crossed his legs from across the table. “I am glad, at least, that we are meeting each other beforehand.”

“Geez,” Kaji replied, “You don’t need to act like it’s some kind of professional arrangement. It’s no different from any other date, really. There’s just fewer obstacles,” he rolled his eyes. “And what do you mean this isn’t normal? You seemed pretty confident online about this stuff. I assumed you did it all the time, I guess.” 

The barista returned with their drinks quite quickly, despite the wait earlier setting an expectation for a delay. He smiled as he quietly set down a tea in front of Kaji, and a plain water for Ugetsu. “Not my scene,” Ugetsu rolled the sleeves of his sweatshirt to his elbows, “I don’t really see the point. Why would I try to be with anyone other than my soul mate? It seems… counter-productive.” He shrugged, and took a sip of his water, the ice clinking against the glass.

Kaji smirked as he grabbed a packet of sugar from the table, ripping it open and pouring it into his tea, stirring it with a spoon that Haruki had also placed onto the table. “Oh, you’re a romantic then?” he teased, “Do you just plan to wait around for your soul mate, or something?” 

Ugetsu shook his head and placed his glass back onto the table. “No… that’s not it.” He furrowed his brows for a second. “I like the idea of being one. I know I’m not though. But I don’t want to waste time like my parents do. I would just be wanting more, you know? Even silly stuff like this isn't fulfilling for me, usually. There’s like, a one in one billion chance I would actually find my person like this.” He spoke quite firmly, stirring his water with it’s straw as he rattled on.

The honesty was a bit surprising for what Kaji was just considering a fling, but there was nothing wrong with getting to know the guy. He had been pretty lonely lately, anyways. “I don’t know… it worked for my parents,” though, his parents were a minority. Maybe not the best example. “Being soundless isn’t that bad, anyway. There’s other things I can be happy about. And, silly dates and hookups like this kill time. Nothing wrong with experience.” He took a sip of his tea, still warm. “Why bother with this if you think it’s a waste of time, anyway?” Kaji asked.

That stumped Ugetsu for a second. He sighed, picked up his drink, and downed the nearly full glass in one gulp, slamming it town onto the table. Ugetsu smirked again. “Bored, I guess. This does kill time. And… I dunno. You seemed pretty cool.” 

The sudden gusto made Kaji chuckle. “You’re pretty cool too, I guess, Ugetsu. You’re not a bad way to waste time, if that’s how you put it.” They both laughed, and Kaji finished his tea, not wanting to waste too much of Ugetsu’s time with their silly date. He fished into his pants pocket, pulling out his pack of cigarettes. “You said you smoke, right? Wanna join me outside?” 

Ugetsu began to slink out of his seat, fishing out his wallet and putting some money onto the table, enough to pay the bill and Haruki’s tip. Kaji usually paid, but Ugetsu didn’t seem to be a man who wanted to argue over inconsequential things like a bill. He nodded. “Only sometimes. I wouldn’t mind that.” That playful, comfortable smile returned. 

As the two began to grab their things and leave, Kaji went to say his goodbyes and thanks to the barista for serving them so late, only to not see him behind the counter. He was most likely somewhere in the back, preparing to close, and Kaji did not pay much mind. The blonde went to hold the door open for Ugetsu, carton of cigarettes in his other hand, to be met with an unexpected sound.

If noise could twinkle like stars, that is what Kaji would say he heard. He clenched his brow, and froze. Was that his phone, or something else? “Did you hear that?” he asked Ugetsu. 

Ugetsu had been distracted, fixing his hair and his sweater before they left. “Huh?” He asked, meeting eyes with Kaji again. “Sorry, I wasn’t paying much mind. Is everything alright?”

Kaji’s face became focused, and he closed the door, and then opened it again, paying close attention. He looked up to the bell above, and pointed. “That,” he said. Ugetsu looked up to it, raising his brows. “It’s… different. It sounds…”

Ugetsu quickly caught on, and his eyes brightened a bit. “Oh?” he said, getting closer, and reaching with his tip-toes to the top of the door, ringing the bell himself. It played a little melody, only a couple of notes, but it was nothing that Kaji had ever heard before. He himself reached up to ring the bell, and the two looked a bit like idiots as they listened to it in amusement. 

“It’s…” he thought about a story his parents had once told him, about how they first met at a celebration, and together heard birdsong for the first time, how confused and surprised they had been. It had felt foreign to their ears, whilst natural to their hearts, as if the music had been there their whole lives. Kaji froze, his hand freezing onto the bell, held on top of Ugetsu’s. 

“It’s music, right? If I had to guess...” Ugetsu asked, slightly breathless. He wasn’t sure himself.

They were both silent momentarily. Then, Kaji broke out into a quiet, hysterical laughter to himself. He grabbed Ugetsu’s hand, pulling it off the bell. He had to catch his breath. “You’re… you might be right. Ha! Music, right? This is…” he looked up to the bell and smiled, then back to Ugetsu. “What was your guess earlier,” he asked, in disbelief. “The chance? Something in a million?”

Ugetsu stared at Kaji with wide eyes, not knowing how to respond. Was this a dream, or some kind of joke by fate with his skepticism as it’s target? He began to laugh, too, not sure how to react. He held tight onto Kaiji’s hand, and nodded while eyeing around the cafe in bewilderment. “It was actually… a billion. One in a billion. Huh.” His legs felt weak.

The pair laughed to themselves for what seemed like forever, their giggles shared like a silly secret between childhood friends. They continued to smile at each other, eyes full of childish mischief, as they held hands out onto the street. They would share a cigarette together as they walked in the cool night, Kaji later finding out that was the last one in the carton. He would have to buy another pack in the morning after waking up in a strange bed, only taking a second to realize where he was in Ugetsu’s arms. As he pulled his pants on, the blonde listened to the birdsong from outside, pretending it was just for them. Kaji didn’t bother waking Ugetsu up before leaving. He didn’t have a single doubt that he would be right back


	2. Reptile / II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship is rather slow, Kaji considers joining a band and an unavoidable lover’s quarrel takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really shitty personal stuff happened today and normally my motivation to write would b in the gutter but I managed to type 2k to cope
> 
> Sorry for any shitty editing or pacing!! A lot of exposition here folks!

For soulmates, their relationship developed rather slowly. Most soul-mated adults began their lives together quickly, the success of their relationship being guaranteed by fate. It was not uncommon to have a friend who met their soulmate to immediately move in with them, and sometimes even get married. While the circumstance of meeting yours is not impossible, it's rare enough to make people act quickly on their luck. However, this was not the case for Akihiko and Ugetsu.

They hadn’t moved in with each other, for one. Despite how well their relationship was spelled out to be, Kaji wanted his space, and Ugetsu was okay with that. Them being compatible and fated for each other did not make either of them ready to change their lifestyles. Moving vans were expensive, and both had jobs— Akihiko as a security guard and Ugetsu as a luthier, and neither felt inclined to make their commute any longer by moving in with the other. Instead, they both actively looked for jobs in the other’s area. Seeing each other just on the weekends was fine, for now. 

Initially, Ugetsu’s career had caused Kaji some confusion. How could he work with instruments yet not have met his soulmate until their date?

“Murata-” Kaji had begun to ask, before being interrupted.

The black haired man merely chuckled, setting his book down into his lap. They had been in bed together on a Saturday night, simply enjoying each other's company. “You know it’s Ugetsu,” he said, “I feel like you of all people can call me that.” he smiled.

Kaji sighed and shook his head. “Ugetsu,” he began once more, “How did you like… make instruments, before we met and all.” He moved his hand as he spoke.

“You don’t have to enjoy instruments to make them,” Ugetsu said with a shrug, “And I hardly make them as much as fix them. It’s a pretty straight-forward practice.” 

It was still difficult for Kaji to understand. “I guess that isn’t what I meant.” He sighed, and picked at his nails. “I don’t get how you would want to do that in the first place, it’s not like you could be that passionate about music. Why did you start?” 

It took Ugetsu a moment to answer, his eyes reaching the ceiling as he thought. “Hmm…” he hummed. “Maybe you were right, earlier. I could be a romantic. I always thought one day I could truly enjoy them. Turns out I was right!” Ugetsu laughed light-heartedly, and opened his book again. “Most people go into work everyday without love, too. Money is money, and that could have partly was the case for me too.” He chuckled as he turned a page. “It’s not like you took your job because you like tackling shoplifters, you hypocrite.” 

Kaji blinked silently, and thought about how much he was dreading going into work the following Monday, eyebrows scrunched. “That’s fair,” was all he had to say. Ugetsu just hummed in victory, and closed his book. He leaned to his bedside table, pulling the string on the lamp and turning the room dark. 

Like every Saturday night they spent together, he would search for Kaji’s face with his hands blindly and lightly kiss his forehead once he found it, then return to his spot in bed. Ugetsu wasn’t much of a cuddler, to Kaji’s dismay. “Goodnight, soulmate,” he would whisper quietly before drifting off.

They texted often throughout the week. It made Ugetsu’s days not as mind-numbing, and Kaji’s less depressing. Even when he knew the other would not respond, Ugetsu would send a spam of unimportant messages about his day to Kaji, their private messages serving a way for him to feel less alone. Kaji would read them when he could, and while he felt difficulty finding many words to respond with, the shameless rants about teenagers being foolish outside his apartment or descriptions of clothes at the mall became something he looked forward to and appreciated. It was nice to be thought of.

On the rare days that Kaji would get off work early, he would bring lunch to the music shop where Ugetsu worked. He would act as if this were no big deal, but Ugetsu recognized that a forty minute commute just for lunch was a pain for anyone. He had tried to bring it up once, telling Kaji he really didn’t need to go to the trouble. Kaji just stubbornly scoffed at this, “What trouble, you ass?” and stole a bite of the lunch he had bought earlier. 

Despite their affections, sometimes their relationship still felt awkward. It could be assumed that was natural as they had no background before instantly becoming a pair. This was common for soulmates. However, the connection associated with tied-fates usually led to proclamations of love quickly. This was not the case for these men. A couple months into their relationship, they were behind the game of other fated couples without a single “I love you.” This didn’t bother them, really. 

If Kaji was completely honest, he had never told another person that he loved them (even if he did) besides family. It might have been his own stubbornness. Ugetsu’s reasons weren’t clear, but Kaji didn’t think he needed any explanation for it. The man was capable of showing fondness through action.

Though, besides the casual physical contact, thoughtful gifts, and sex (they are grown men, after all), Ugetsu did not often. This bothered Kaji on occasion, but not so far for him to say something about it. Most times, he would just furrow his brows in annoyance when Kaji pushed him away from a hug or replied to kind words with a snarky comment. It was merely bothersome. 

The only thing that truly pissed him off is how casually Ugetsu treated them as a couple. After four months of being together, Kaji was yet to meet even one of Ugetsu’s friends. It had come up only once, during dinner at a dive they had come to frequent, and happened to become their first actual argument. 

“Why do I feel like you’re keeping me a secret?” Kaji had asked. He had been thinking about it all day, almost obsessively.

The question took Ugetsu by surprise. He had been midbite into his meal, just done with laughing at his own joke about not wanting to babysit Kaji at some get-together he was invited to by old school friends. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “I’m… sorry? Did I offend you? What’s up?” he reached his hand across the table to grab Kaji’s. 

Kaji pulled his hand back and folded his arms, leaning back into the booth with an annoyed sigh. “I feel like I’m a separate part of your life. Do any of your friends actually know about me?” 

“You know I don’t have friends. I’m too busy,” Ugetsu responded, attempting to deflect the conversation.

A roll of his eyes made it evident that Kaji saw through this. “That’s a lie. You talk about going drinking with buddies all the time. Why haven’t I met anybody else you hang out with?”

“You met my coworkers,” the other responded.

“That’s not the same, Ugetsu. And I only know that because I showed up there before you could stop me,” Kaji pointed it out with his eyes raised. “You got to meet Ritsuka. Why can’t I meet your friends? I’d imagine your soulmate is a pretty important part of your life.” 

Ugetsu’s fork scraped on his plate as he tried to avoid the conversation, obviously for a reason. “Ritsuka is a high schooler. It felt more like meeting your child.” 

This time, a bit louder than appropriate for a public diner, Kaji snapped with, “Answer the damn question, Murata!” 

The man in question froze, and the waitress on her way to refill their drinks did too. Kaji cursed at himself for acting so irrationally, and realized the possibility of this being a touchy subject he didn’t know about. Maybe Ugetsu had an actual reason for what he did, because he did seem to have one for everything else.

After an awkward silence, Ugetsu answered, “I don’t know, Kaji. I’m sorry.” It seemed this time he didn’t have an explanation. The two sat silently as they tried to enjoy the last of their dinner. Kaji made sure to apologize for his behavior by giving their waitress a generous tip. 

Once outside, Ugetsu’s fingers still managed to find Kaji’s, even if they were both upset. “I’m sorry you aren’t very involved in my life,” Ugetsu apologized. The blond was unable to tell if this was exactly heartfelt or not. He continued, “I would like to be a part of yours, though. How is Ritsuka?”

Kaji thought, deciding to say nothing about Ugetsu’s apology, and instead went with the change of subject. “You know how him and his boyfriend are trying to start a band, yeah?” Ugetsu nodded, following. “I want to do something like that… I might join them.” 

“Oh?” Ugetsu vocalized, and smirked. “Do you have some secret guitar skills you weren’t telling me about? You just got mad at me about secrets. Hypocrite,” he liked to call Kaji that a lot for some reason. 

Kaji nudged his shoulder as they walked, a quiet mutter of ‘asshole’ leaving his mouth that made said asshole laugh. “No, idiot. I’m digging this whole music thing, I think. I’ve been trying to learn drums. Didn’t you see the set in my apartment?” Ugetsu shook his head; he rarely stayed at his boyfriend’s. He was a bit of a princess, and considered the other man’s bed too “lumpy.” Besides, anytime he was there, his focus tended to not stray from the boyfriend in question.

“You just started! How are you already thinking about hopping into a band?” He squeezed the larger man’s hand tightly, and pushed their shoulders close as a car sped by.

“I don’t think I’m that bad, for a beginner. I’m a fast learner, y’know!” Kaji said, proud of how much he was improving at this new skill. It was only natural he was a bit of a prodigy; his father had been somewhat of a musician himself. “And I don’t need to be good. Just need to… waste some time.” He shrugged with uncertainty.

“You waste a lot of time,” Ugetsu acknowledged. “I was supposed to be a way you wasted your time; maybe this will work out too,” he smiled.

“Supposed to?” Kaji laughed, “some days, I swear you still are!” Ugetsu just thumped the blondes shoulder with his spare fist, not enough to hurt, and this time was the one to accuse his soulmate of being an asshole. They had shared custody of the insult.

“We’re looking for a bassist, you know,” Kaji said after they settled. “You already know a shit ton about them. You could try to learn. Then we could play together!” This made Ugetsu freeze, and go cold-quiet. Kaji remained puzzled.

“No,” Ugetsu said. His hand became almost a death-grips on Kaji’s, like he was scared of losing their touch. “Stage fright. I don’t want to play.” Kaji tried to ignore the pain in his hand, confused by the sudden behavior. 

“I’ll try to listen though,” Ugetsu shook his head as if he was shaking off his own sudden demeanor. He also loosened his grip. “When I can, I’ll show up to your concerts. And… I can bring some of my friends too. So they can meet you. I think only one can hear music but… the others can enjoy it.” It felt as if Ugetsu had climbed over a large rock just then, or at least taken a big step.

Kaji was confused by the backpedaling as well, but this quickly went away at Ugetsu’s suggestion. “I would like that. Like, seriously.” He nodded.

“And…” a soft hand brought Kaji’s own to softer lips. Ugetsu pecked his knuckles with a sweet smile that only the blond had become familiar with. “I’ll fix all your instruments. Not yours, obviously, but your other players. Even your bassist, when you find them.”

This gave Kaji hope. He unfolded his hand from his lover’s in order to wrap it around his waist. A firm hand guided them both through the streets to home, which would be Kaji’s apartment, and ‘lumpy’ bed this time. For once, Ugetsu wouldn’t complain. Kaji didn’t want him to be staying somewhere uncomfortable for long, though.

Tomorrow, he would ask about moving in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girls are fightinggggggg
> 
> Also glad to see the drama develop quickly *folds hands*


	3. Musette and Drums / III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaji returns to a familiar little coffee shop in the corner of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry for not updating this in fucking forever I've gotten distracted by my five million interests but writing an A3 fic yesterday gave me LOADS of inspo for fic writing again so hehe im back
> 
> also im better mentally then where i was when i first started writing this so MAYBE it will be less angsty
> 
> NOTE: I apologize ahead for any sudden changes in writing consistency in this chapter. I wrote the first half and the second half months apart, so the styles slightly vary as I have changed in my writing. I tried to update the beginning slightly, but some stylistic... choices... remain. I was wordy af

Moving in with Ugetsu was a process that took about another month and a half. Kaji was a bit of a hoarder, despite appearances, and him and Ugetsu had more than enough arguments about whether Kaji seriously needed that much jewelry around.

“You don’t even wear half of it,” he had said condescendingly while digging through his partner’s things while helping him box up for the move.

“I don’t need to,” Kaji replied gruffly. “I like it all, and I’ll wear it at least once.” He shrugged.

Ugetsu held up a strange piercing with a dangling ornamentation, the gold glimmering in Kaji’s view,. “Oh, yeah? What’s this then? I’ve never seen you wear it.”

The other stared at it for a second, squinting, before answering. “A navel ring, I think. It’s cool.”

The piece of metal was instantly thrown into the ‘donate’ box that Ugetsu had forced on the blond. “You aren’t even pierced there, idiot,” he said before scoffing. That was fair. Kaji didn’t argue with his logic, and tossed a necklace he hadn’t worn since highschool in right next to it for good measure.

Besides Kaji’s stubbornness, other complications made the move take longer than needed. His current job had been a fifty minute drive from Ugetsu’s apartment, which was not a commute he could ever look forward to. Thankfully Kaji found another job nearby rather fast. It was just a simple convenience store gig, but paid just as much as working security. The hours were somewhat better too, which was a plus.

Ugetsu wondered why his boyfriend wouldn’t just try to apply at his work. “We could work together, you know,” he had brought up in the middle of Kaji’s career search. “The boss is in need of a new cashier anyway. That means we could come to work together. It would be nice to see you more.” However, Kaji shook his head at the offer immediately. 

“Nah,” he replied casually. “That totally fucks a relationship. It’s unprofessional. I think you’re cute but… I get tired of any face that I work with.” The man continued to scroll through the page of job offers with a bored expression. 

Ugetsu sighed, and laid his head down into Kaji’s lap, spreading his unkempt mane all over the keyboard, much to the other’s annoyance. He couldn’t stay annoyed long, of course. “We’re soulmates, babe,” he grabbed Kaji’s hands off of the laptop and pulled them to his heart. “I don’t see there being much of a chance you ever get bored of me.” 

Kaji thought the gesture was sweet, yet played aloof. “You can still be an annoying bastard, fate or not.” It sounded like an insult, but a smile teased the corners of his lips as he pulled his hands back into his own control and continued his job-hunt with one, and played with Ugetsu’s hair with the other. Ugetsu would push his hand away with a groan, muttering something about tangles, and plop out of his lap before Kaji could pull him back. Kaji would just laugh while returning to his work with full focus. They both had their ways of being annoying bastards. 

Their move went smoothly otherwise. While they didn’t hold each other in bed as Kaji had hoped, the presence of coming home to another warm body every night was a comfort after a long day on his feet. Ugetsu also didn’t mind Kaji’s insistent drumming, although their poor neighbors had to suffer through it. Ugetsu wasn’t extremely involved in Kaji’s music, though, to his dismay. Request for opinion on his playing would just be met with a dismissive thumbs up. Kaji wished he had more to say. Ugetsu never discouraged him though, and supported his playing enough to not complain about the racket. 

At least, Ugetsu held true to his promise made before they moved together. In small, tiny steps at least. Kaji wasn’t sure why Ugetsu was so afraid in the first place, after finally meeting with his friends. The couple had been invited for drinking with buddies, and this time, both actually went. The only possible thing to ‘go wrong’ was those buddies teasing Ugetsu relentlessly.

“Wait? You’re the guy who’s supposed to be Murata’s forever? God, you look too fucking cool to deserve that!” One of them had said, obviously out of only mischievous fun and with no ill intent. That didn’t stop Kaji from defending Ugetsu’s worth, though, leaving the black haired man completely red-faced despite only having one drink. Even though he was embarrassed, Ugetsu still held tight to Kaji’s hand from under the table. He always held on like he was going to be let go, Kaji thought as he squeezed into his lover’s palm in reassurance.

The band was going well, too. No bassist yet, but Kaji and his friends were improving rapidly. Despite their ages, Mafuyu and Ritsuka were naturals. It was surprising how skilled they had become so quickly, and Ritsuka in particular appeared to be a prodigy. The boys’ situation seemed quite out of the ordinary, however, but Kaji was left without much explanation of their circumstance. It seemed very personal to Mafuyu, and he had just met the kid a month or two ago. Delving into his personal life unannounced felt wrong.

The kids were obviously soulmates. Kaji didn’t need anybody to tell him that. He only really saw them whenever they practiced together, but that had become often as they began to reach break. The three of them would stay late in the studio, at least until the boys’ curfew. The long hours would leave Ritsuka and Mafuya beat, resorting them to leaning on each other like bridge beams, their meeting shoulders the only structure keeping them standing. It was like no matter how much time they spent together, they would never be bored of each other's company. Kaji rarely saw the two of them apart anymore.

This connection made him jealous, in a way. Both his own relationship and the one between Ritsuka and Mafuya had the same fated bond, yet they did not feel equal. Kaji cared for Ugetsu, more than anything, but not in the way that those two did. It could have been simply the pace that young, eager love tended to follow, but Kaji felt as if there was more to it. Did they ever fight? Kaji couldn’t imagine his own relationship without that aspect.

Fighting is how he ended up here, though. Most of their arguments were small, but when stress was high at work, Kaji tried to avoid Ugetsu altogether. It was dangerous for the both of them, Ugetsu’s emotions were bomb-like in nature, and Kaji’s aggressiveness often served as an easy fuse. He couldn’t always avoid him, though. He didn’t want to avoid him.

Ugetsu had ended up screaming him out on a Saturday night. It wasn’t either party's fault, but Kaji knew better than to stick around for the damage. He decided to leave their apartment before it was too late, already making plans to stay at an ex-coworker’s until his boyfriend calmed down. 

Right as he had gotten three blocks down from their apartment, Kaji heard this distinct ringing of his phone. He didn’t appreciate being able to hear it’s little jingle enough, even though he didn’t know that he had a ringtone until he had met Ugetsu. With a sigh, he answered, and his friend started with a whimper. 

“Dude, I’m so sorry but you can’t come over tonight,” the man bracing himself could be heard across the line. Kaji just sighed.

“Seriously dude? I have nowhere else to stay! Why not?”

Then, Kaji heard some muffled shouting on the other side. “It’s just-“ his coworker began, before backing away from the phone and yelling something that Kaji could not make out to someone in the room. “I’m sorry man, but things are… kind of rough around here tonight. My girl would throw a fit if we had someone over. Just go… apologize to your boyfriend or s-.” Kaji hung up before his friend could finish. He was too stubborn and agitated to hear it.

So, Kaji continued walking down the street. And kept walking. And… kept walking. At a point, it had gotten dark, and Kaji had travelled so far he was not quite sure where he was in town. He stopped in front of a lit building, and checked his phone. It was only seven p.m., but he knew it was only going to get later and darker. Kaji considered calling Ugetsu, apologizing, but bothering him in the middle of one of his fits generally only led to him getting more agitated. His finger hovered over the ‘call’ symbol, only for him to turn off the phone and turn to his surroundings. 

He hadn’t expected to be here again, and the coincidence almost felt bitter. The dimly lit building behind him was a cafe, specifically that late night one where Kaji and Ugetsu had first met. They hadn’t gone back since that first date, but it’s sentimentality didn’t mean much to the couple truthfully. However, at this moment Kaji was thankful. He at least somewhat knew where he was.

Intending to take a break, Kaji stepped inside. The bell on the door made its jingle, and the blond took a deep breath. Inside there was a familiar barista and a young man, somewhat hipsterish, with a small ponytail and glasses. The two were laughing.

“Dude, for the last time! I can’t do that! Do you know how shitty I would sound solo?” The barista flushed red as he refilled the man’s coffee. He brushed his long ponytail over his shoulder with gloved fingers.

“Who cares man?!” The other guy rolled his eyes. “Only like, so many people play music these days! You probably sound fine, no need to fish!” 

“You know that’s not what I meant dude,” the other scoffed, “Bass is not really… a solo thing. I assumed you’d know that. And… I have too much work.” The barista gestured to his apron and sighed.

Kaji had mostly not been paying attention, opting to quietly think about his plans in a booth. He could stay with Ritsuka, but then he also had to deal with his parents and sister, his ex. And it would be weird, too. He shook his head. Once the talk of music had made its way to Kaji’s ears, however, he snapped out of it. He glared up at the assumed bassist, trying to grab attention, but really just ended up looking like a creep. 

He caught a glimpse of the guy’s name tag. Nakayama was the same guy from those months ago, if he remembered correctly. Was this a deadend job he was stuck in? Nakayama noticed Kaji out of the corner of his eye, and they met glances. It was quite awkward, until the barista smiled politely and made his way over to his table.

“Are you waiting on someone, or are you ready to order?” the barista asked.

“Huh?” Kaji started. “Um, not yet. I’m alone. I don’t really want a drink, either. What?” He sounded a bit startled, like he hadn’t expected Nakayama to ask him about ordering at a cafe.

Nakayama seemed confused, too. “Then why are you here right now? You were flagging me down.”

“I dunno,” Kaji said. He looked to the side.

The barista put his hand down on the table, in front of Kaji. Normally it would be deemed intimidating, but this guy did not seem to have a menacing bone in his body. It was almost kind.

The man scrunched his brow. “Do you know where you are, at least? Are you drunk or something?”

Kaji quickly shook his head. “Oh, no. I mean- I know where I am. I went here a couple months ago. I’m not drunk. Just a bit dazed.” He couldn’t think of why this guy talking to him had suddenly left him so dizzy. Most likely the exhaustion from walking through the streets for so long.

Nakayama looked back at his friend across the cafe, and then back to Kaji. “Did you hit your head? Should I call someone for you?” He appeared genuinely worried, his brows sinking comforting eyes.

Kaji sighed. “I’m fine. I promise. I just… ended up here. It’s a long story.” He looked at the younger man. 

“Hmm… Sounds like one, if you ended up all the way here.” Nakayama made a hand motion towards the hipster in the back, signaling that he might be a while. He sat in the booth, across from Kaji. “I get the feeling you’re not going to order anything, though. My manager would normally make me kick you out for just sitting here, but…” he teased a smile, and put a finger in front of his lips, “I won’t tell.”

This felt too casual of a conversation between strangers for Kaji, but he had no complaints. He had been wanting to talk to the other man, anyway, after overhearing his conversation about music with his friend. He was never good at starting a conversation though. 

Nakayama stared at him, kindness in his eyes, but nonetheless in uncomfortable silence. He would be expected to start talking.

“So uh…” Kaji bounced his nails on the table, fumbling. “I overheard your conversation with your friend.”

“Oh, are you a stalker? Should I call the police?” Nakayama joked.

Kaji cracked a smile. “Totally. Don’t worry, I’ve already memorized your license plate.” He noticed it had gotten completely dark outside. “As I was saying, I was listening to you guys. You play bass?”

He nodded in response. “Ah, kinda. I’m only an ameutur. It’s just something I do in my free time, so it’s not like I’m a pro by any means. I don’t think I’m as good as that clown lets on. He can’t even hear music, yet.”

Waving his hand in dismissal of Nakayama’s lack of confidence, Kaji responded, “Is anyone as young as us good, unless they just had parents who pounded in theory before they could play? Don’t be so hard on yourself. You keep practicin’, and you’ll end up somewhere good.”

Nakayama put his knuckles under his chin, elbow on the table. “I guess so,” he said, “It’s just frustrating to actually find a reason to start playing when you’re older. I only had the bass because it was my big sister’s.”

“That’s enough of a reason,” Kaji said. “You said you didn’t want to perform solo, but I’m guessing you still want to perform?”

“I’m not sure if I wanna be famous or anything,” the barista started. He thought about it for a moment. “...but I wouldn’t mind getting recognized for something. I fell in love with music the second I learned how to understand it, and more importantly, how to make it.”

“You want recognized? Why wouldn’t you just do vocalist stuff then?” Kaji pointed out.

The other shook his head. “Oh, hell no. Figured out early on God gave a different angel the heavenly voice,” he said, “I’m more adept with my hands, anyways.”

Kaji took notice of Nakayama’s passion. While he wasn’t confident enough to confess, this man probably dedicated himself to music just as much as Kaji did. It may have been bold of him to be considering inviting him to rehearsals, but Kaji wasn’t exactly known for forethought before action. He was stranded in a cafe with a strange man, after all. 

“You know, my band is always in search of a new bassist to play with us,” Kaji offered with a raised brow. “You seem nice enough. You’d be totally welcome to jam with us, whenever you’re not busy chatting up strangers at your dayjob.”

Nakayama rolled his eyes at the not-so-subtle jab. “Says the guy inviting strangers to play with him and his band,” he said.

“Maybe so,” he shrugged, “But it’s not like I’m super close to, or even buddy-buddy, with any bassists in my personal life. If I was, I wouldn’t be asking you, would I? I’m extremely convincing, you know,” Kaji’s smile was sly, and mischievous. 

“Maybe you are,” said the other. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, opened an app, and held the extremely cracked screen out to Kaji. “I’ll bite. If you’re so desperate for a bassist, I guess you can put in your number. If I ever get the time between shifts, I might think about asking you when you could have me.”

Kaji held the cellphone in his hand, struggling to press the numbers hard enough for the damaged display to register his fingerprints as he typed in his number as a new contact, titled with his full name. He pushed the phone back across the table, and Nakayama looked down at the display.

“Oh, are we on a first name basis already?” he teased, “I’ll text you as Haruki Nakayama. Though, I’m sure my name tag already spoiled that a little.” The man, whom Kaji made himself internally recognize as ‘Haruki,’ sucked a little air into his cheeks, and looked around the cafe. His friend had already left the building, without either noticing, like a stealthy rogue in the night. 

“I really should start cleaning up,” he sighed, “It’s nearly closing time.” Haruki stood up from the table, and dusted some crumbs left behind by some former customers onto the floor.

“And I was led to believe all you did around here was be friendly with the customers,” Kaji said with a smirk. Though they had just met, the teasing between the two felt very comfortable. It felt familiar. 

“Pffft,” he walked to the back counter, and wet a rag in the sink. “Maybe while I keep busy, you can tell me that long story of yours.” Haruki’s eyes brightened with interest as he kept them on Kaji while wiping down a machine.

Now that Kaji thought about it, it wasn’t as long or as complicated a story as he had led on. “Hmm..” he vocalized. “It’s not as interesting as you think it is. It’s annoying, if anything.”

“Anything is more interesting than me talking about these syrup dispensers,” Haruki replied, “And I get the feeling you aren’t wanting to go back home right now.”

Kaji chuckled. “That feeling would be correct, I suppose.” He sighed, not wanting to admit he effectively ran away from home over a silly argument. “I just had a fight with my boyfriend, is all. It was over something stupid… chores, I think. I rather just run off than deal with apologizing, I guess. Arguments with him are… messy, to say the least,” his voice peaked a little, but he was wearing a frown. 

“That’s a shame,” Haruki said as he cleaned a nozzle. Despite his lack of words, he appeared to be listening to everything Kaji was saying.

“You probably think I’m a shitty soulmate,” Kaji said without thinking.

“No…” Haruki frowned, and paused for a second. “You’re just terrible at facing conflict. You should work on that.”

“You’re very honest,” Kaji replied.

“I also like to think I’m helpful.”

The two sat in silence for a bit longer, while Haruki scrubbed counters and tables around the cafe. Kaji just remained staring at his hands, folded like laundry.

“I didn’t think soulmates fought a lot,” replied Haruki offhandedly. He sounded sad, and disappointed, despite this not at all being his problem.

“Do you not fight with yours?” Kaji said. He assumed that Haruki had a soulmate, despite the question. He played the bass, for Christ sake.

“I wouldn’t know,” Haruki explained, stopping his cleaning for a second. He leaned against a cabinet. “I don’t know where mine ran off to. We didn’t really get the chance to meet. I didn’t realize I had met them until what I assume hours later, when I was alone.”

Kaji suddenly felt awkward. Haruki probably didn’t want to hear about him and Ugetsu’s childish squabbles, with his own problems considered. “That must be rough,” was all he said.

“Surprisingly not,” Haruki said. His friendly smile picked up again, this time faintly. “It was disappointing, to say the least, but it’s not like anything changed. I can be as happy as I was before, maybe even happier. I have music, at least.” He seemed oddly optimistic about the situation. Kaji gripped the table lightly. 

“Maybe your soulmate was music, all along.” Kaji offered, even more optimistic.

“Hadn’t thought about it that way,” Haruki replied with a smile. He put a finger to his mouth, thinking about it, and then went back to his cleaning.

The silence returned with Haruki’s work, though this time much more comfortable. Kaji simply watched him, Haruki mopping the floor while humming a strange tune. It wasn’t one Kaji was yet familiar with, but the sound proved to him that Haruki, did indeed, have a soulmate. It made Kaji feel bitter to think about.

Suddenly, Kaji’s phone rang. It was a custom tune, one he had set up for his boyfriend. He stared down at the contact photo, a picture of him smiling, and sighed. “I really don’t feel like taking this,” he said aloud.

“Is it the guy you were talking about?” Haruki asked. Kaji nodded his head, and Haruki shook his own. “You should answer, then. I of all people know what it’s like to miss a soulmate. Even if their existence pisses you off. You probably miss him too, you know.” He smiled, ever slightly. “Maybe even apologize, if you have to.”

The phone stopped ringing, it’s timer running out. Kaji blinked. “You’re right,” he said. He did miss being at home, even if it was a stressful one at times. 

“Of course I’m right,” Haruki laughed.

Kaji slid out of the booth, and to the door of the cafe. He waved the bassist goodbye, who smiled at him in farewell with warm eyes. The bell on the door rung behind him as it swung close, and Kaji stepped outside. He stared at the contact “Ugetsu Murata,” and the bastard's smile, and shook his head before pressing the icon to call. 

While he already had an apology prepared in the back of his throat, ready to take it like a man, Kaji really was not sure how he was going to get home from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can't tell i don't have an extreme understanding of band dynamics lol sorry for that. i know enough abt music, but i've only done solo stuff in the past.
> 
> sorry again for the wait <3


End file.
